pase lo que pase
by bohemian girl78
Summary: Cuando salió lo del trabajo en new york, no llegue a pensar que fuera la gran cosa. Después de todo éramos Emily y Naomi saben? Podríamos superarlo todo, Pero esto? El amor lo vence todo dicen. Pero seguramente el gilipollas que dijo eso no sufría de cáncer
1. Chapter 1

Skins fire

Cuando salió lo del trabajo en new york, no llegue a pensar que fuera la gran cosa. Después de todo éramos Emily y Naomi saben? Podríamos superarlo todo, Pero esto? El amor lo vence todo dicen. Pero seguramente el gilipollas que dijo eso no sufría de cáncer

Capítulo 1

Gracias a que effy se había convirtió en una jodida adicta al trabajo, solida tener la mayor parte del tiempo el departamento solo para mí. A veces era jodidamente difícil con Emily en new york, y yo aquí sin saber qué coño hacer con mi vida. No fue hasta que en una de tantas fiestas encontré a un chico llamado zac, Al principio pensé que él era simplemente otro gilipollas que buscaba con su humor a alguna idiota con quien follar, Pero cuando me llevo al centro de comedia y lo vi en acción sobre el escenario, me di cuenta que esto era lo que quería.

Así que aquí me encontraba, preparando mi acto para stand up. El primero había sido un completo desastre, aunque culpe más a los idiotas que se encontraban ese día, que al acto en cuestión.

Pero bueno volviendo al tema.

- Londres. cuidad de las oportunidades. Aunque una de las más grandes es que te follen por el culo no? –Momento para risas-entonces pienso de todos los lugares del mundo que hace especial a Londres?

-(golpes en la puerta)

Mire la hora en el reloj, eran las 2:30 .effy no solía volver nunca a esta hora y si lo hiciera tendría su propia llave, así que no se trataba de ella, Quien coño era entonces? Decidí que podría vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber, en verdad necesitaba trabajar en mi rutina y no tenía tiempo que perder, así que a la mierda estoy ocupada

Trate de no prestarle atención a los golpes en la puerta pero estos eran cada vez más fuerte

-tú ganas abriré la jodida puerta- dije mientras me dirigía de mala gana a abrir-cuál es tu jodido proble….

Me detuve en seco cuando vi de quien se trababa. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Llevaba unos borcegos marrones que combinaban con sus jeans azules, un abrigo de lana gris, uno de esos con pompones y que yo misma me encargue de regalarle, su cabello se encontraba suelto, ese que antes había sido de color rojo, ahora era de un castaño oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con el chocolate en sus ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede simplemente observándola. La extrañaba tanto que hasta dudaba estar viéndola y llegue a pensar que el porro que había fumado anteriormente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar y la tome por la cintura acercándola tanto como era físicamente posible, La abrase tanto o más fuerte de como ella me abrazo

-hola –dijo con uno sonrisa coqueta

-hola- dije y ambas sonreíamos. Nos miramos por un minuto y no deje pasar más tiempo, la tome mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello y besándonos fue como entramos al departamento.

dicen que si no te gusta un final, siempre puedes hacer el tuyo. así que aquí estoy jaja esto recién empieza y me gustaría que dejaran su opinión en los comentarios :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al cerrar la puerta la temperatura subió rápidamente. La ropa se había convertido en un estorbo demasiado grande, emiy estaba sobre mí mientras yo trataba de quitar su abrigo y caminar hacia la habitación, todo esto mientras nos besábamos.

Luego de chocar contra todo mueble que se encontraba en la casa, por fin había logrado llevarla a donde quería. Suavemente la Recosté en mi cama y me puse encima de ella, Me tome un momento para mirarla, nuestras respiraciones se encontraban sobresaltadas.

-te extrañe – dije

Me dio una de esas miradas, una de esas miradas increíblemente dulces que solo Emily sabe dar. Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos besamos recibí una de esas y fue como lo más jodidamente hermoso que había visto.

- no sabes lo difícil que es no tenerte cerca. –note un poco de angustia en su vos

-shhh estamos juntas ahora no? Ems pase lo que pase todo estará bien, lo prometo. - trate de convencernos a las dos que esto era verdad, aunque una gran parte de mí que sabía las posibilidades de que esto pasara eran cada vez más bajas – te dije que te amo no?

-mmm no lo recuerdo –dijo en tono juguetón

-te amo – y la bese –te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo

Los besos empezaron lento, transmitiendo en cada uno, lo mucho que nos amábamos. Mis manos buscaron el contacto con su piel y acariciaron desde su cintura hasta sus muslos, poco a poco nos fuimos deshaciendo de toda la ropa hasta que, solo las sábanas nos cubrían. Mis labios se encargaron de recorrer hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo, la excitación aumento a medida que los gemidos se hacían más y más fuertes, las caricias, los besos, todo era demasiado y algo a lo que te podrías hacer fácilmente adicta.

-mierda naoms – Emily clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y encorvó su cintura mientras yo besaba su cuello. Fue así como nuestros cuerpos llegaron a nuestro mayor grado de excitación….

- eso fue increíble

Emily se encontraba apoyada en mi pecho. Las dos continuábamos desnudas y simplemente permanecíamos abrazadas. Voltio su cabeza para mirarme y lentamente paso uno de sus dedos sobre la comisura de mis labios.

-creo que la abstinencia sexual tiene su lado bueno no? - bromeo

-creo –dije mientras reíamos

- oh por dios! Effy nos abra escuchado? –un leve rubor se apodero de sus mejillas

Mire el reloj y eran las 7:30

- falta poco para que llegue. Que te parece si preparo la cena mientras te duchas, de seguro tienes hambre por el viaje y todo eso

El estómago de Emily rugió

Al parecer tengo mucha hambre –dijo y las dos reímos

-eso pasa por querer satisfacer tu apetito sexual primero jajaja

-y tú crees que esto fue satisfacer mi apetito sexual? Esto solo fue el comienzo campbell –dijo en tomo sugestivo – tengo tres días libres, créeme esto no fue nada

De solo pensar lo que me esperaba no pude evitar morderme los labios, Emily me empujo ligeramente hacia atrás mientras me besaba

Voy a ducharme

Me vestí y decidí empezar a preparar la cena, unos espaguetis serían perfectos ya que era su comida favorita. Mientras esperaba que todo esté listo, un cuaderno llamo mi atención. Ahora recordaba que Emily tenía uno en sus manos y al entrar este había quedado tirado en el piso, así que me senté en el sillón mientras le echaba un vistazo.

Uno de las razones por la que Emily estaba en new york era debido a que estudiaba fotografía allí. El cuadernos estaba lleno de ellas y eran buenas verdaderamente muy buenas. Su nombre se encontraba debajo de cada fotografía, excepto de una. Ella estaba sentada en una de las típicas banquetas de new york, mientras parecía ver algo a lo lejos, la luz del sol daba directo en su rostro y el castaño de su cabello brillaba

Voltee mi vista cuando el ruido de las llaves en la puerta llamo mi atención. Effy está aquí pensé

Effy entro y apoyo unas carpetas sobre la mesa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada vi como Emily salió corriendo del baño y se tiro sobre ella mientas la abrazaba

-oh, por dios Emily! Que haces aquí? –effy sonreía

-conseguí un par de días libres así que pensé en darnos una sorpresa-Emily se voltio para mirarme y solo sonreí

- naomi te llamo o ? – mire a effy y le hice señas para decirle que ella no sabía nada, pude notar como negaba con la cabeza y agradecí que Emily no se hubiera percatado de ello

-pareces una directora de funeraria sexy

-es solo para el trabajo ems

-ya quiero escuchar sobre eso y tú vas a tener que escucharme dar lata sobre new york, naomi ya está aburrida de eso

-ok, pero antes necesito un trago

Mientras effy se dirija por su trago, Emily se sentó sobre mí mientras las dos mirábamos el cuaderno de fotografías.

-son realmente buenas ems. De verdad estoy orgullosa de ti

Emily sonrió. Por un momento dirigí mi vista hacia effy que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

No es que no fuera a decirle, Emily sabrá la verdad, aunque no necesariamente se lo tengo que decir ahora, tengo tres días con ella aquí en Londres y no voy a dejar que nada lo arruine, ni siquiera mi jodido cáncer.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que comentaron de verdad su opinión es muy importante y es lo que me incentiva para seguir gracias! espero que les guste el nuevo cap ;)

Cap 3

-donde se supones que estas?

El hospital general de Londres era donde me encontraba. Últimamente había pasado demasiado de mi tiempo en este jodido lugar, aunque claro Emily no tenía la más mínima idea de eso.

-taller de comedía –dije

Effy negó con la cabeza

-puedes hablar sabes?

-ok. Estoy es una mierda naomi. De verdad, no crees que tiene derecho a saber?

Lo sabía. Sabía muy bien que tendría que decirle a Emily. El tener cáncer no es algo que se pueda ocultar por demasiado tiempo no? Solo que, ahora no era el momento. Si yo le dijera a Emily la verdad, seguramente enloquecería y querría dejar sus prácticas. Era consciente de lo mucho que le había costado conseguirlas y no quería que las dejara por nada. Con o sin mí, ella tendría un futuro.

-se lo diré, solo que no ahora.

Effy puso los ojos en blanco, por un momento nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la voz de la enfermera se escuchó.

-señorita campbell

-espérame aquí- dije

-quieres que entre tu amiga al examen?

-si – effy respondió antes de que yo pudiera decir algo

Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo y entramos al cuarto donde se encontraba la máquina de radioterapia. Mis visitas eran una vez a la semana de lunes a viernes y se acordó que el tratamiento duraría 10 semanas. Siempre era llegar acostarse y esperar que esta cosa matara a las células cancerosas. Fácil no?

No sentía dolor cuando me encontraba dentro de la máquina, lo único que sentía era miedo. Miedo de no saber si llegaría a tener la oportunidad de pedirle a Emily que sea mi esposa, de tener nuestro primer hijo, de llegar a esa edad en la que nuestro cabello se encontraría blanco debido al paso del tiempo, Miedo que de no vaya a haber un Emily y naomi por siempre.

Al salir de la clínica todavía podría sentir un fuerte escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

-todo estará bien

-Qué pasa si no tengo suficiente tiempo con ella eff?

Effy me miro y Sin decir nada me abrazo

-lo tendrás. Si mal no recuerdo te debe estar esperando ahora mismo no?

Sonreí de solo pensar en eso. Puede que effy estuviera mayormente ocupada con el trabajo y con un jefe a quien follar, Ni ella ni yo éramos perfectas y lo sabía. Pero extrañamente habíamos formado un lazo y era una de las pocas personas a la cual verdaderamente podía llamar amiga.

-gracias – dije y las dos sonreímos

- bueno, tengo una junta en media hora, nos vemos en casa naoms

Mientras caminaba de camino a casa, sentí la necesidad de tomar un poco de aire, el parque sería perfecto para eso. Todavía podría podía sentir los escalofríos y era mejor tratar de calmarme antes de volver con Emily.

Emily, su nombre no salía de mi cabeza ni por un instante. Si antes vivía pensando en ella, porque la extrañaba y me preguntaba que estaría haciendo sin mí. Ahora me preguntaba qué pasaría cuando ya no hubiera oportunidad de nada, cuando posiblemente haga lo que le dije que nunca volvería a hacerle. Luego de lo pasado con Sofía le había prometido que nunca, nunca, la iba a lastimar de nuevo y ahora tendría que hacerle tanto daño, que no sabía si estaría bien de nuevo.

Trate de dejar esos pensamientos de lado, Emily no podía verme así o sospecharía que algo andaba mal. Me puse a mirar las copas de los árboles y por alguna extraña razón eso logro tranquilizarme. El día era precioso y el sol parecía brillar más de lo normal.

Todos parecían estar tan apurados, nadie se tomaba el tiempo para observar lo que tenía alrededor, Todos menos una hermosa chica de pelo castaño que se encontraba mirando a través del lente de su cámara.

Corrí como una niña de cinco años y me puse detrás de ella. Estaba tan concentrada con la cámara que no noto lo que estaba pasando y me divirtió muchísimo ver su sobresalto cuando la tome por la cintura y la levante un par de centímetros del suelo

-joder, Naoms me has dado un susto de muerte! Dijo y las dos reímos

-que estas fotografiando? –pregunte

-no has visto el dia? Es hermoso. Esto se merece una fotografía no crees?

-es verdad

Por un momento nos quedamos mirando el azul del cielo, mientras yo abrazaba su espalda y mantenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro

-pero bueno, ahora hay algo mucho más hermoso que puedo fotografiar – dijo mientras se separaba de mí y ponía su ojo en el lente de la cámara

- oh, ems no por favor! Es necesario?

Mi respuesta a eso fue ver el flash de la cámara. Y no pude evitar reírme

-eso es! una sonrisa más por favor, oh si, la cámara te adora

Reía con cada una de las palabras que Emily decía. Me tomo fotografías en cada rincón del parque, a decir verdad algunas eran muy divertidas debido a las poses tontas que hacía para ella.

das cuentas de que tu memoria está llena no? – dije al ver el indicador en la cámara

-mmm queda lugar para una más –dijo – y se exactamente que foto quiero tener

Emily se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, un beso muy tierno. Cerré los ojos y la bese de igual manera.

Sentí como una de sus manos se alejaba y la luz del flas me indico que la foto había sido sacada

-sin dudas amo esta foto – dijo mientras volteaba la cámara para que yo también la viera

- sin dudas amo a la fotógrafa –un sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras me daba una mirada de esas dulces que siempre amo. Tironee de su abrigo y simplemente la acerque para volver a besarla


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí otro capítulo de nuestras naomilys favoritas. Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios, que como ya dije son mi motivación para seguir, su opinión es muy importante. en fin los dejo con el nuevo cap disfruten

Cap 4

Cuando llegamos a casa era entrada la noche, al parecer habíamos usado la mayor parte del día en el parque. Emily estaba en el comedor con su laptop, mientras yo tomaba un baño. El agua caliente en realidad despejaba mis ideas y me ayudaba a no pensar. Cerré el grifo y me dispuse a salir de la ducha cuando sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho, No duro mucho, en general no lo hacían, parecía que estaban ahí solo para recordarme lo que estaba pasando y volverme a la realidad. Me recosté sobre el lavabo del baño y respire profundamente, cerré mis ojos y por un momento solo por un momento mi mente quedo en blanco.

(Emily pov)

459 era el número de fotos que había tomado en el parque. De todas, sin dudas la última era mi favorita. Ese beso había quedado retratado para siempre y se vería perfecto en la mesa de noche junto a mí cama. Quedaban seis meses para que todos mis asuntos en new york terminaran y pudiera volver a estar al lado de la mujer que amo. Las videos llamadas, los email no eran nada y solo servían para que la extrañara más y quisiera dejar todo para volver. Aunque por supuesto sabía muy bien que naomi no dejaría que eso pasara, desde el principio las dos vimos a new york como una gran oportunidad para mí y no dejaba de ser verdad ya que tomar fotografías era algo que amaba hacer y sin dudas la escuela de artes visuales era el lugar perfecto para mí. Con un

título de esa escuela sabía que podría conseguir trabajo de fotógrafa en prácticamente cualquier lugar que quisiera.

Seis meses, solo seis meses más y tendría mi título, buscaría un lugar para vivir con naomi, conseguiría un trabajo y todo sería perfecto.

El sonido de la impresora me volvió a la realidad, Me dispuse a Juntar las fotos y guarde la mayoría en una carpeta. Una ventana de notificación apareció en la pantalla del ordenador, tenía un nuevo mensaje de cris:

_New york te extraña, sabes lo difícil que es cocinar huevos revueltos a las tres de la mañana con resaca?_

Cris era sin dudas una de las razones por las cuales soportaba estar en new york, nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos ya que compartíamos las mismas clases, incluso varias veces me había acompañado a Londres convirtiéndose en amigo de naomi también, gay y loco así era como naomi lo describía.

_Londres lamenta lo de tus huevos…..haz intentado sin resaca? Suerte con eso! ;)_

Apreté enviar y cerré el ordenador

Mi vuelo estaba programado para mañana a las dos de la tarde, así que esta era la última noche que teníamos juntas, mientras ella tomaba una ducha yo me había dedicado a imprimir las fotografías.

Caí en la cuenta de que naomi estaba en la ducha, pensé en ella completamente desnuda mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, el solo pensar en eso hizo que mordiera mis labios, ya que esta era la última noche que teníamos juntas, no tenía tiempo que perder no?

Me dirigí al baño y abrí la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

Naomi se encontraba recostada sobre el lavabo. Una toalla blanca envolvía su cuerpo y dejaba sus hermosas piernas a la vista, tenía los ojos cerrados, Aprovechando que no pareció notar mi presencia me acerque lentamente y abrase su cintura mientras lentamente deposite un beso en su cuello. Note como su cuerpo se tensaba y un suspiro escapo de sus labios

-qué pasa? – Pregunte - naomi me miro y por un momento su mirada me desconcertó, no supe descifrar de que se trataba- ey que pasa?

Ella no respondió. Solo me abrazo fuertemente, logrando que me preocupara

- prácticamente ya te estas yendo en ese avión – dijo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios

– solo seis meses - Dije y esta vez fui yo quien la abrazo – seis meses y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo si?

-si –respondió

- todavía nos queda una noche sabes?

Hable en tono seductor, mientras mis manos paseaban por sus muslos y mi boca dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello, volvió a suspirar y mi nombre escapo de sus labios. Las manos de naomi se encontraban bajo mi camisa mientras que yo trabaja desesperadamente de desabotonar los botones de esta, sus labios se acercaron a los míos y nos besamos con pasión a medida que la excitación aumentaba, logre zafarme de mi camisa y mis manos estaban por dirigirse a su centro cuando unos golpes hicieron que nos detuviéramos.

-lamento interrumpir su momento lesbico pero de verdad necesito entrar al baño- la voz de effy se escuchó

-sabes que podemos ignorarla no?

-te escuche naomi-effy hablo – y no me voy a ir hasta que habrán, joder necesito usar el baño

- mierda – dijimos las dos al mismos tiempo

Abotone mi camisa y mire a naomi que me dedico un puchero

-todavía nos queda una noche sabes? Te compensare lo prometo– dije y las dos sonreímos, deje un pequeño beso en su mejilla y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.


End file.
